Little Snowdrop
by Yura Otohata
Summary: Aku tahu kalau ada banyak sekali bunga yang tumbuh didunia, tapi aku hanya melihat sebagian kecilnya saja. Hanya Snowdrop yang jadi bunga yang paling kusukai diantara seluruh bunga yang pernah kulihat. Aneh memang, bunga yang sangat sederhana tapi aku menyukainya aku sangat menyukainya.


**.**

**Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Pair: Blindshipping**

**Genre:**

**Romance, Drama, General**

**Rating: K**

**Warning:**

**Miss Typo, Fanon, Genderbender**

**Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi  
**

**Story by: Yura Otohata**

**A/N: Asli buatan saya sendiri, bukan Story yang dibuat oleh Author Psycho Childish. Seluruh isi Fic didominasi dengan pemikiran Yugi Mutou.**

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

**Little Snowdrop**

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Yugi's POV

_Snowdrop_…

Aku tahu kalau ada banyak sekali bunga yang tumbuh didunia, tapi aku hanya melihat sebagian kecilnya saja. Hanya _Snowdrop_ yang jadi bunga yang paling kusukai diantara seluruh bunga yang pernah kulihat. Aneh memang, bunga yang sangat sederhana tapi aku menyukainya aku sangat menyukainya.

Berbeda dengan _Rose_ yang memiliki banyak kelopak bagaikan sutra lembut. Atau seperti _Sunflower_ yang mekar menghadap sang mentari. Tak sama dengan _Tulip_ yang tumbuh berkelompok menjadi padang bunga yang enak dipandang.

_Snowdrop_ hanyalah bunga rumput yang tumbuh ditumpukan Kristal es dengan butiran salju tipis yang turun perlahan ke bumi sebagai latar belakang. Selalu mekar ke bawah menghadap tanah yang terlapisi salju putih. Tumbuh berkelompok namun hanya dipandang rendah layaknya rumput biasa.

Ada 2 hal yang membuatku menyukai bunga itu.

Yang pertama karena arti dari bunga itu. _Snowdrop_ memiliki arti 'Harapan'.

Yang kedua…

Bunga itu melambangkan dirinya… Seorang gadis yang kusayangi…

Sungguh Ironis, aku menyayangi seorang gadis yang bermentalkan daun kecil yang baru tumbuh dari tangkai pohon. Berkelakuan layaknya tangkai _Rose_ yang berduri tajam. Dan fisik yang bisa diibaratkan rumput. Tapi dirinya adalah _Snowdrop_.

Tak hanya orang lain, aku sendiri menganggapnya aneh. Tapi itulah yang kusukai darinya…

Kulitnya berwarna _Peach_ namun kasar dan lembab. Rambut panjangnya berwarna hitam kelam dengan ujung berwarna merah magenta, sayangnya kusut dan kasar. Benang emas dari poninya bagaikan mahkota alami. Tubuhnya tak setinggi gadis remaja kebanyakan, juga tidak bisa disebut mungil. Terakhir, warna mata yang berbeda. Sebelah kanan berwarna merah Kristal bagai kerlipan bintang, sebelah kiri berwarna merah _Crymson_ ibaratkan buah delima.

Aah…

Dari pada disebut _Rose_ yang cantik, dia hanya tangkainya yang penuh dengan duri. Bagian yang tak disukai oleh siapa saja karena membahayakan itulah dirinya. Tangkai _Rose_ cenderung menyembunyikan diri agar duri-durinya tak terlihat oleh siapa saja dan langsung melukai orang lain dengan duri-durinya.

Tapi…

Yang namanya duri bisa dibuang 'kan?

Memang bisa tapi aku tak berminat untuk membuangnya. Lebih baik dibiarkan saja. Sebab aku tahu kalau duri-duri itu sangat berarti baginya. Karena duri-duri itu… Adalah pelindungnya yang terakhir.

Jika setangkai _Rose_ terpisah dari pohonnya, duri pada tangkainya akan jadi harapan terakhir untuk melindungi diri. Jika hilang, dia tak lebih dari rumput yang tumbuh dijalanan dan hancur saat diinjak orang.

Dia hanya daun kecil yang baru lahir, membutuhkan dedaunan yang lebih besar untuk melindungi diri.

Sayang… Dia selalu diincar bahaya karena dia masihlah pucuk. Banyak daun besar disekitarnya yang rusak untuk melindunginya dari bahaya yang mengancam. Atau terlepas dari tangkainya dan mati membusuk.

Takut akan bahaya yang mengancam, dia membiarkan dirinya tumbuh menjadi _Snowdrop_ dengan dikelilingi salju dingin.

Tapi…

Bukan berarti dia tak peduli dengan orang lain.

Dia menjadi _Snowdrop_ karena dia ingin harapannya gugur dan terkubur oleh Kristal salju dingin, dan membiarkan orang lain menjadi _Poinsettia_.

**Atem…**

Aku memang tidak bisa merawatmu tumbuh besar…

Karena aku bukan pohon tempatmu lahir yang bisa dengan mudah memberimu makan dan merawatmu hingga tumbuh besar…

Aku juga tidak bisa menggantikan posisi orang-orang yang pernah melindungimu…

Karena… Mungkin saja aku juga akan melukaimu, walau tidak sengaja…

Tapi…

Akulah yang akan memungutmu yang tergeletak lemah ditumpukan salju…

Tak peduli walau tubuhmu begitu dingin dan kotor…

Kali ini akan kubuat kau mekar sebagai _Sunflower_…

Dan menghadap ke arahku…

Yang menjadi cahaya mataharimu…

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Ficathon, Fluff, Cookie, Teaser dari Fic Collab _**A Little Glow Of Darkness**_. Cerita ini ditujukan untuk salah satu Author di Fandom ini, beberapa orang mungkin tahu siapa yang saya maksud.


End file.
